


Moonlit hair

by LaughingAtLiveDragons



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Complete, Cramped Spaces, Fluff, I ship these two SO HARD, M/M, Oneshot, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thilbo, Thorin Oakenshield being a giant wuss about confessing his feelings to a certain Burglar, bagginshield, fluffy hair, midnight snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingAtLiveDragons/pseuds/LaughingAtLiveDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins end up in a tiny room within Laketown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit hair

Thorin heard the Halfling breathing quietly, and that's where things got rather complicated. The Dwarven King could barely move, barely _breathe_ , because a certain Hobbit was lying next to him in a tiny bed, fit for a Human child.

They arrived yesterday in Laketown, with wet clothes, empty stomachs and faces as pale as sheets, which made the bags under their eyes look even more prominent. The dwarrow had escaped the elves just barely, by hiding in empty barrels which were sent down into the river.

After what seemed ages, they finally drifted into calmer waters, where the dwarrow could climb out of their hiding places and finally stretch their legs and make a plan to get to Laketown. Luckily for them, Bofur had spotted a Man with a boat in the Long Lake. However, they had to dig deep into their trousers to have enough gold for safe passage into Laketown. And finding shelter in a town of Men would prove to be even more difficult if you are a party of thirteen dwarrow and a Halfling, with hardly any gold on them.

But, somehow, Balin's silver tongue still worked and an innkeeper let them have the attic rooms, much to the dwarrow great discomfort: the rooms were tiny, the beds hard, the roof leaked in some parts and it was _freezing_.

So in the end, Bombur ended up alone in one room, since he was the largest of the company and there just wasn't any more room left for any other Dwarf to sleep. Fili, Kili and Bofur slept together in another room (Bofur decided to take the floor), Dori and Nori were paired up together, Balin decided to take care of Ori, Oin chose his brother Gloin to share a room with and Bifur went with Dwalin. Which left of course Thorin and the Halfling.

So now here they were: Thorin lying next to Bilbo, sharing the same bed. Bilbo was so exhausted from his trip in the river, it didn't take him long to fall asleep. Thorin, on the other hand, was having great difficulty.

He had always cared for the Hobbit, even though he rarely showed it. But being this close to said Hobbit made his skin itch and his cheeks turn red. Thorin shook his head.

 _No,_ he said to himself, _do not think about the Burglar lying next to you_.

But he just couldn't help it. Bilbo was breathing softly next to him, and he was only inches away.

Thorin quietly turned onto his side to watch Bilbo, who was lying with his back faced towards the Dwarven King. Moonlight peeked through the clouds and shone onto Bilbo's golden locks.

 _His hair looks so soft_ , Thorin thought. He wanted to touch it. Badly.

Before Thorin was even thinking about what he was doing, he reached out his hand to Bilbo's hair. The Halfling must have felt it, because Bilbo's breathing stopped for a second.

 _Oh Mahal, please don't let him wake up!_ Thorin screamed in his head, whilst quickly lifting his hand, scared that he might be caught red-handed.

But Bilbo didn't wake up. Instead, he turned onto his other side and snuggled closer to Thorin, his hairy feet tickling Thorin's legs.

The dwarf was shocked and was frozen in place for a full minute before he let himself finally relax. He inhaled Bilbo's scent, which reminded him of the first few days of spring. Slowly, he dropped his arm and embraced Bilbo, feeling quite blessed with such a fascinating and charming creature lying in his arms.

It didn't take long before the King under the Mountain closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, filled with pleasant dreams.

 

 

* * *

 

Alternate ending: (As suggested by **[Cool_Summers_Breeze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Summers_Breeze)** from a comment I made)

Before Thorin was even thinking about what he was doing, he reached out his hand to Bilbo's hair. The Halfling must have felt it, because Bilbo's breathing stopped for a second.

 _Oh Mahal, please don't let him wake up!_ Thorin screamed in his head, whilst quickly lifting his hand, scared that he might be caught red-handed.

His heart stopped for a second, as Bilbo slowly turned around and rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm..?" He asked sleepy. The dwarf could feel his face start to heat up like one of the furnaces in Erebor.

"I- I'm sorry, Master Baggins," he stammered, desperately trying to make up an excuse right there on the spot (which he was never good at, even when he was little). "There- there was a uhm, spider, you see. But just a- a tiny one. In your hair..."

Bilbo smiled whilst looking at this oh so mighty Dwarven King before him, who was now, trying so hard to avoid the Halfling's gaze.

"'s Okay, Thorin," the Hobbit replied, while turning back again. Bilbo didn't believe one word of it, but he liked to see Thorin squirm like this.

Thorin was utterly shocked. How could he have let this opportunity slip? _Stupidstupidstupid_. Why didn't he have any courage to just tell the truth to the little Halfling?

Needless to say, Thorin felt miserable.

However, Bilbo stirred in the bed beside him and turned around again. Thorin wanted to make up another excuse, but before he had the chance, Bilbo kissed him on the nose.

"You are a terrible liar, Thorin Oakenshield," he whispered and snuggled closer towards Thorin, who was in shock, for a third time that evening.

After a few minutes, Thorin came to the conclusion that this wasn't a dream, his Hobbit was _actually_ curled up against him. The King under the Mountain smiled and closed his arms around the burglar, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Thilbo fanfic! Whilst writing down ideas for another Thilbo plot, this one popped into my head and it just begged me to be written. Comments and feedback are always welcome.
> 
> If you want, you can always add me on tumblr (www.angrahius.tumblr.com), or send me prompts! :)


End file.
